This invention relates to display replicas for building product displays for selected pre-packaged products, and more specifically relates to a modular mass display replica for pre-packaged products such as soft drinks and other canned goods.
In building display replicas in grocery stores for pre-packaged food items such as canned goods, soft drinks and the like, it is time consuming to build and take down a large display of the product. Typically the prepackaged product, whether it be cans or packages, must be removed from the cartons or cases and a large product display built at the end of a product shelf island or against a wall in the store. Many of the large supermarkets and other grocery outlets utilize such large displays to attract attention to the product for "impulse" and "spur of the moment" purchases. To build a large display, for example, of soft drink cans, the display may include over 200 cases of the product, (approximately 5,000 cans) and can take several hours to construct and to remove when the sale is over.
The prior art has disclosed many means of providing cardboard and other types of printed replicas, usually two-dimensional, that can approximate what the prepackaged product may look like. However, none of the prior art displays can duplicate a large scale mass display of a selected pre-packaged product. One of the primary functions of the present invention is to provide an exact replica or representation on display of a likeness of the product being sold. The instant invention provides a modular mass display replica for selected pre-packaged products that is convincingly exact in its appearance regarding the visual trade dress of the packaged product. Accordingly, it will be a convincing exact replica of the sale merchandise. In addition, the display replica must be light weight and of such size and dimensions that it will be easy to assemble and disassemble, and will be readily storable when not in use. In most situations, the display replica will constitute the back wall or backdrop of the display, thus becoming an actual part of and used in the display itself. However, actual products would be displayed from a front position in conjunction with the replica display for purchasers to select and take products for purchase.
Accordingly, one primary feature of the present invention is to provide a display replica that is modular and easy to vertically stack for assembling and disassembling the display.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a display replica that is light weight and easy to transport and store.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a display replica that will save hours of labor in setting up and dismantling a pre-packaged product display.